The present invention relates in general to sorters, and, more particularly, to collators.
Collating many sheets is one of the most time consuming and onerous tasks performed in many offices. This problem is commonly associated with distributing copies of reports or the like to individuals in many departments; however, the problem is not limited to copies only and may occur in other contexts as well.
There are many solutions to the problem of collating a large number of sheets, such as, for example, the sorting machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,459, which uses solenoid operated finger units to deploy sheets into appropriate compartments, U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,754, which discloses motor operated gates, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,782, which discloses a guide element controlled by a spring-locking element mechanism, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,902, which discloses a sheet separator using a deflecting bar mounted on a belt which is moved by a stepping motor according to a predetermined sequence.
While these devices are improvements over hand collating, they all suffer the disadvantage of including several, if not many, elements. Often these elements include complex electrical or mechanical elements themselves. A large number of elements, or elements that are complex, increases the possibility of failure, increases the difficulty of repair and thereby decreases the efficiency and desirability of a device.
Accordingly, there is need for a collating device that is simple to build, use and service. Such a device also should include no elaborate or complex mechanisms, either mechanical or electrical.
A further drawback to known devices, such as those discussed above, is the requirement that count devices or sheet length control and monitoring devices be included. The timing systems of such known devices operate independently of sheet length, and thus must be reset for a change in sheet length.
Thus, there is need for a collating device which is simple in operation and yet can operate without count control or length control elements.